Dicing with Death Episode 036
]] Recap Day 136 Qualneer heads North-East out of Faeneer to get to Wodheim then Solstace. On his journey though the Elf-Wood, Qualneer encounters a circle of twelve trees with faces carved into them. Qualneer sees one carving with an open mouthj and pokes his dagger in to see how deep the carving goes, and he pushes the knife into dagger's guard. Qualneer then starts knocking on the tree, trying to see if it is hollow, but finds it is a solid tree. From inside the tree Qualneer hears a creaking groaning noise. Qualneer stabs the tree above the face to confirm if it is alive or not, and the tree comes to life. It demands why Qualneer stabbed it. Qualneer claims he was dared by his friends to do it, and points to behind the tree. The tree turns to look and Qualneer flees. For the next few hours Qualneer is paranoid about the trees around him as he flees the Elf-Wood. Qualneer reaches the river that leads to Wodheim. He follows the river. He walks in on a Sylph bathing. Qualneer greets the Sylph, Sylis. Sylis has dragonfly wings, purple hair, and ears longer than an Qualneer's ears. Sylsis says she was thinking this was a private spot. Qualneer says he was looking for a private spot later to bathe. The Sylph calls him creepy and vanishes. Qualneer continues up river and leaves the Elf-Wood. After 2 hours he reaches the walls of Wodheim. He travels into the town and finds a room at the Traveler's Inn. Inn the inn comes The Sunblade. Sunblade tells Qualneer that his neighbour, Master Rosegrove, has been presumed murdered along with his son, Little Timmy, and the attacker came from Qualneer's new house. Qualneer admits that the house construction broke into the sewers. The Sunblade asks Qualneer to get to the bottom this incident. Day 137 Qualneer and The Sunblade head north towards Solstace over though the pass though mountains. A few thousands of feet up in the mountains are the Ogres. The two of them rest in the inn at the base of the switch-backs, "The Skipping Stallion". Day 138 The two of them arrive in Solstace in late afternoon. They head straight for Qualneer's House. There are bloodmarks up ths side of Qualneer's House. He gets to the roof with Sunblade's help and sees the blood trail leads to a hole in the roof. Qualneer updates the Sunblade on the square 2x2 foot square. Sunblade cassts continual light on Qualneer's Sword, holds a rope and Qualneer climbs inside. Qualneer heads to the stairs and sees the blood trail down the stairs. Qualneer heads downstairs and sees blood marks on the door to the sewers, but the door is closed. Qualneer forces the door open. Qualneer follows the trail into the sewers. He finds a gaunt man with buck teeth pacing in the sewers chanting "Ratcleaver... Ratcleaver... Ratcleaver...". Qualneer asks if it is Master Rosegrove, but gets no response. He then asks what is Ratcleaver. :"A berserker, A beast beneath." said the stranger. The stranger leads Qualneer into the sewers to where "Ratcleaver" is, deeper into the sewers. Along the way some Giant Rats attack and Qualneer slaughers them without problem. They continue deeper into the depths. Qualneer is lead into a room with 2 wererats who attack Qualneer. The stranger laughs as Qualneer's magical weapons however do damage to the beasts. Qualneer kills one and the other escapes. The stranger leads Qualneer deeper in. Qualneer comes to a new chamber where 4 more wererats are. The stranger chants "Rat Cleaver". He is told the Rosegroves are alive and ahead with the Ratcleaver. Qualneer walks in deeper past the 4 wererats. Qualneer sees a figure flee from him. Qualneer returns to the stranger and the 4 wererats. All 5 are chanting "Rat Cleaver" over and over. Behind Qualneer the Rat Cleaver enters the chamber. The Rat Cleaver is a four armed, battle worn, wererat holding a Meat Cleaver. Qualneer tries to talk to the Rat Cleaver, but the Rat Cleaver attacks as the others chant "Rat Cleaver" around him, with there being 6 wererats watching now. Qualneer and Rat Cleaver exchange blows and at the end Qualneer defeats the Rat Cleaver. The other wererats flee. Qualneer hears a sneeze and notices a child, the Rosegrove Child, Little Timmy. Qualneer asks if his father is alive, and Little Timmy nods. Qualneer seizes the Stranger and asks Little Timmy if it is his father, and Little Timmy shakes his head. Qualneer then stabs the Stranger, but the Stranger flees. Little Timmy says is father is alive, but he doesn't want him saved, he says that "he is gone". Qualneer gives up looking for the Rosegrove father and leads Little Timmy out of the sewers. Qualneer ends up lost on the way out, and after a long time he finds his basement. They climb out of the house. The Sunblade is gone and the rope is tied to a sandstone block. Qualneer takes Timmy to his house and returns him to his mother. Experience *Experience: 2350 (+235 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 68,240 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes